Paradise X2 -Muja-
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: After getting lost in a sandstorm, Al Bhed sphere hunter Rikku is on a mysterious island but she is not alone, though who she finds herself with makes her wish she had been. Gippal has always wanted some time alone with Rikku but she has never made it easy / Gippal Rikku romance, lemon later
1. Chapter 1

A blond haired Al Bhed man rolled over on the bed, loose sand fell onto the sheets. He was asleep but evidence of him waking soon was obvious.

When he opened his eyes, Gippal didn't know what to make of what he saw. He sat up slowly and initially all he could see was white. A room with white walls and a white ceiling, but the carpet was a deep red and the air was cool in the room. The sun was shining brightly through the two windows and the only doors that were opened. The doors were made of glass and had white curtains swaying in the breeze, the scent of the ocean came pouring in and flooded Gippal's nose.

'Well, least that is familiar…though the room is not from anywhere I have stayed before…' he thought before a surprise yawn took him over. His outfit was his Al Bhed mechanic gear which he normally wore when hanging out at Djose Temple though he had taken off the eye-patch which had served no other purpose than to make him look cool. It had been partially covered in sand and most of it was falling off onto the bed.

He continued to look around the room for any sort of sign where he was. At first he thought it was one of Rin's travel agency rooms but after seeing how big it was and how luxurious the room was designed he threw that theory out the window. Besides, there was a distinct lack of furniture in the room for it to be a travel agency room. Besides the bed he was sitting on there was a small circular wooden table in the center of the room with two wooden chairs. Whatever this place was though, Gippal knew he was in trouble.

Still he shrugged his shoulders and yawned again before falling back onto the soft and quite comfortable mattress. "Wonder what will happen next…"

He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. When he opened his eyes again, he didn't to see what he saw.

Separated only by a few inches, Gippal saw a pair of green, beautiful yet very frightened Al Bhed eyes staring back at him. Widened with shock of fear, maybe even both, the young woman who stared back at Gippal was someone he knew and knew very well.

Cid's little girl and veteran sphere hunter, Rikku.

While he was happy to see her Gippal immediately felt the tension in the air suddenly reach a boiling point. Rikku's face, which was usually cute and bubbly and full of energy, was now a mix of expressions ranging from fear to supreme anger, and her cheeks turned a shade of red Gippal had only seen once in his life.

And that look was not particularly good for him.

"…hey," was all he could say.

Fuse blown, Rikku pounced on him like a wild cat, and she even screeched like one when she tackled him and started to claw at his face.

The two were interlocked, Gippal tried to break free while Rikku wanted to strangle him, and they rolled off the bed. Though Gippal landed on his back with a hard thud the struggle continued.

"Calm down, Rikku!"

With Gippal on his back, Rikku mounted him like a brawler and tried to smack the hell out of him in a near uncontrollable rage.

Her rage echoed with each word she spoke, and with each word she smacked him repeatedly, "You stupid son of a shoopuff! Where are we?! What have you been doing to me!?"

Poor Gippal could only raise his arms to try and protect his face and hopefully not give him a legitimate reason to wear an eyepatch. "I-I don't know! Dammit, Rikku calm down!"

In a bid to defend himself and to stop the crazy girl's rampage, Gippal forced his bodyweight to turn on her. Rikku rolled to her side and then to her back. The momentum she had when she rolled went with her and Rikku's head collided with a small desk that was against the wall.

"Owwie…" It wasn't a tap either but a thud, and Rikku's cry of pain meant she hit it hard. Hard enough for her to halt her assault and put both her hands to her head.

Seeing his chance to take control of the situation, Gippal grabbed both Rikku's hands and held them above her head on the floor. Still she struggled but with Gippal's strength she could only do that. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me go!"

Gippal shook his head and tried to get his breath back. His face was covered in little red marks and he even had a few scratches that drew blood. The little girl always had fight in her. "Not until you calm down and let me explain."

Seeing as she couldn't refuse now, Rikku did as Gippal suggested.

Gippal didn't take any chances. Even after he felt Rikku's body relax he only slightly loosened his grip on her hands.

"Alright…I don't know where we are or how we got here. I only woke up a minute or so before you did, and I didn't even know you were right next to me in the bed. Now, you can try and tear me limb from limb and waste your energy or you can help me try and figure out what the hell is going on. You choose."

Taking a deep breath, Rikku nodded once. Her options were limited as it were but now with her mind clear the choice was obvious. "Fine…"

Gippal let her hands go, though he remained hovering over her as she lay beneath him. Though a trace of her rage remained, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. It certainly looked familiar to him and he grinned.

Rikku noticed his smirk, "What are you thinking?"

"Déjà vu, you know from when we were an item?"

This time Rikku's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, and her response was to drive her knee into Gippal's groin.

The attack made Gippal's eyes go wide in pain and he groaned before Rikku pushed him off her. She got up and stomped off towards a door that led into a bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Gippal was in pain but got over it quickly enough, though he was going to feel it for a while. He sat on the floor and only then did he notice a silver cart near the wooden table, and a little furry creature with a red pom-pom on its head looking at him.

",,,breakfast is served, kupo…" said the creature.

Gippal would have laughed had he not felt pain, and only managed a smile.

Just where in the world did he and Rikku end up?


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku and Gippal exchanged very few words while they ate breakfast. So quiet was it that a pin drop could be heard, and the moogle left quietly when they were done eating for fear of upsetting the balance in the force, so to speak.

After they ate, Rikku quickly left the room and Gippal went after her, hoping to clear the air between them. That and explain that nothing that had happened yet was his fault.

They went out to the café just outside the resort and after being asked by various moogles for anything they would want, Rikku was sidetracked by the cute little creatures and also used the opportunity to ignore Gippal outright. She didn't try to hide this either, openly ignoring him when he tried to apologize for earlier.

Tired of trying Gippal went out onto the beach and began to soak in the sun, "Least this feels similar to Bikanel…"

He took a little stroll down the beach and it was then that he realized that his outfit was different. Going from his machina garb to a pair of long swim shorts it exposed his lean upper torso. Gippal took a deep breath, and didn't even try to think of how this could have happened. It would be another mystery to add to the box that made up this island. He'd think more on it later.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

A familiar voice from down the beach got his attention and Gippal ran back to the café. When he got there he saw Rikku standing in the sand and much like he had discovered moments ago Rikku had just experienced her outfit change.

And to Gippal it was quite a sight.

Rikku barely wore what one could call a conservative outfit on a daily basis, but what magic the island seemed to harness had changed her sphere hunter garb into a yellow and white string bikini. The top had no shoulder straps and instead was tied horizontally in the middle. The fabric was tight on Rikku and the colors were in artistic swirl patterns. Despite how good it looked on her however, Rikku was more overcome with embarrassment. So much so that she immediately knelt down into the sand and used her arms to cover her chest and began swearing in her native Al Bhed language, using language her father would no doubt be upset hearing his daughter say even though the circumstances totally called for it.

She then discovered that Gippal was looking down at her a mere three feet from where she sat, "What are you looking at?!"

Gippal casually shrugged his shoulders, "I heard you scream and came to see what was wrong. But…"

Rikku slowly stood up, her arms still over her chest, "But _what_?"

"I see it was no big deal," he replied. His words were meant to get a reaction out of Rikku.

Needless to say but it worked.

"No big deal…" She didn't like what he said and kicked up sand that got him in the face and chest. "NO BIG DEAL!? You jerk!"

Gippal knew that what he had said would get her riled up, but under his teasing manner it did help her in one way.

She pointed her finger at him.

"You try not thinking of this as a big deal when you get put in this outfit without any consent—" She dropped her hand as she noticed Gippal standing with his hands on his hips, not at all perturbed by his own state of dress. Here she was making a bigger deal out of the situation and he wasn't at all upset. This realization made Rikku feel childish and she instantly shut her mouth. Still, she kept one arm across her chest. She didn't see Gippal taking a look at her but she wasn't about to give him the pleasure.

Gippal instantly knew when she got the point and put his arms to his sides, "See what I mean?"

"…Shut up," Rikku said under her breath.

"Rikku, I don't want to be here either, but since we're here anyway…why don't we just…you know, have fun. You know, like we used to together?"

Rikku sighed, and she lowered her guard, "I suppose so, but let me make one thing clear."

"What's that?"

"I catch you looking at anything other than my face I will lay the hurt on you so bad you'll swear off going to the beach for the rest of your life, okay?"

She came off more cute than threatening and unfortunately for her Gippal didn't take the threat seriously. He did, however, humor her and pretended to be scared for a moment.

If he could get past this day, maybe he could have some fun down the road, and if she learned to calm down and learn to enjoy herself as well, maybe Rikku could too.

* * *

A/N: finished this in less than an hour but I am glad I came back to this one. Rikku and Gippal are a fun couple, and don't worry Rikku will cool off in the following chapters. she is rather cute when she is angry, isn't she?


	3. Chapter 3

Rikku had done her best throughout the day to avoid Gippal. Being the fact that she had a rocky history with him being more beside the point she didn't trust he'd keep his eyes (or hands) to himself while she was wearing a bikini. That and added that they were on a tropical island alone didn't help matters.

So to keep herself sane she walked through the jungle multiple times during the day and only came out when the sun had begun to set. The fact that she had wasted the entire day trying to lose her ex-boyfriend was constantly on her mind, and became even more pronounced when she came out of the brush. She found herself in front of the hotel and being covered in sweat and her feet being sore Rikku desperately needed a refresher. And find one she did, in the form of the outdoor shower near a shack. She walked over to it, passing the moogle behind the counter.

"Hello there miss, kupo! you having a good day?"

The little fur ball was being polite and as upset as Rikku was at the moment she hid behind a smile, "I am, thank you. Mind if I use this shower here?"

The moogle nodded once, "Sure, just be mindful of the curfew that will start once it starts to get dark, okay, kupo?"

Not really worried, Rikku acknowledged what the moogle said and went right into the stall. It was open on all sides and only had a pray nozzle a feet above her head. She stepped underneath it and turned on the water. It came out cold and hit her square in the chest.

Rikku nearly screamed and covered her chest with her arms, "Fuf dryd fyc lumt!"

She shivered and gathered her courage and remained under the water. It was a few minutes before she lowered her hands and began to wash the dirt and grime off her skin. First her chest and face and then her legs before finally going to her back.

As cold as it was Rikku couldn't help but like what she was feeling.

"Hey there."

Rikku gasped loudly and looked down in front of her. Just below the platform of the shower she saw Gippal seemingly leering up at her. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

Needless to say Rikku was not happy. "How long have you been standing there?"

Despite the warning she had given him earlier Gippal's eyes were not looking at her face. "To tell that your body is extremely cold."

The woman's cheeks flushed red and she looked down to see her hardened nipples poking through her bikini top. She brought her arms back to cover her chest, "Oui banjand!"

Gippal shrugged his shoulders and went around the stall. 'Did she just call me a pervert?' "Says the girl who wears a bikini while out in the desert on a daily basis."

Rikku turned off the water and turned around to argue with him, "Because you get hot in the desert, you oaf!"

"And yet you're the only chick who does it."

Savage yet truthful response. Rikku wouldn't let that stand however.

"Still, that is demented of you, checking me out in such a vulnerable state!"

"C'mon Rikku, you're acting like we never dated before. You forget, I've seen most of you before today."

If Rikku hadn't been mad before she sure as hell was now. She'd die of humiliation at this rate. "Shut up!"

With that she stormed off, and she see that Gippal kept an eye on her with a sly grin as she left.

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

Curfew being called on certain opened the door for some of the guests to vent.

Returning to the room Rikku instantly noticed the food on the table when she walked in. Too bad food was the last thing on her mind. She wanted to change, wear something to cover as much of her skin as possible. Being as exposed as she had been all day had put her in a sour mood. This wouldn't have been such a big issue had she had the right to choose what she wanted to wear but the moogles had done it for her and she had been none too happy about it.

Besides the food she also noticed that there were two paper bags in the chairs, one addressed to Gippal and the other to her. Curious she took a look inside the one that was meant for her. Inside was a surprising answer to her prayers. She pulled out what was inside, and it turned out to be a white night dress, one that would save for her arms cover her entire body.

"Finally something went my way," the Al Bhed girl thought with glee.

"You could say that again," said Gippal as he came into the room noticing the food tray and then seeing Rikku with her back to him.

She tried to ignore the fact that he was staring at her backside but she eventually brought her hands to cover it, using her night dress to help. A minor victory in the grand scheme of things but she needed one after everything that had happened today. "The food is still hot," she said, finally smelling the deliciousness of what was on the cart.

Gippal walked up to the cart and was really liking what he was seeing. His mouth was metaphorically drooling over what to try first. "Can't wait to dig into this…"

Using this opportunity Rikku slipped away to use the shower and to change clothes. Gippal didn't even realize she was gone until he heard the door close.

Taking her sweet time to vent some steam Rikku came out refreshed from a long shower and dressed in her new night gown. It covered the entire length of her body and she thanked the Farplane that it wasn't see through material. Drying her hair as she came out she expected to see Gippal chowing down at the table like a slob. What she hadn't expected was for him to pick her up and toss her over his shoulder.

Taken off guard Rikku shouted, "HEY!"

Gippal playfully whistled as he carried Rikku across the room. Her towel fell onto the floor before Gippal tossed her onto the mattress. Before she could get up he got on top of her, putting his hands on either side of her to prevent her from going anywhere.

Her face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment Rikku glared at Gippal with angry eyes. They also had a drop of fear in them too. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"Calm down. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all," said Gippal as he hovered over his ex-girlfriend.

Rikku crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "You could have done that with less effort you know…stupid."

Sighing loudly Gippal continued, "That would have been boring, and I know how much you like things to be fun and exciting."

Rikku huffed and avoided eye contact with him. She had a bit of peace before and now her mood was ruined once again. And it was all Gippal's fault.

"You hate me, I know," he said.

For the first time all day Rikku shook her head at him, "Annoying yes but I don't think I could ever hate you…even after all the crap you put me through today."

Gippal smiled, "Is there any way I can make you feel better?"

The girl sighed and put her arms to her sides. "Nothing that comes to mind."

The gears in the young man's head began to turn. He took the moment to look at Rikku's new dress and he had an honest opinion on it to share. "You look cute in this dress."

Rikku's face had been red before, but now she felt the heat starting to become unbearable. "S-Shut up…"

It was then that Rikku felt a rush of cool air go up her spine as Gippal grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up to just under her rib cage, exposing her waist and hips as well as her bright yellow panties. "Very cute."

"GIPPAL!"

She squirmed but Gippal's hands were placed on her hips to make her stop moving.

"Settle down Rikku," he said calmly, seemingly oblivious to her flustered disposition.

She couldn't even use her legs to knock him away like she had this morning; he was positioned between her legs while her hands were just out of reach of him. She was stuck. The flustered Al Bhed girl brought her hands to cover her face in total shame.

Gippal hummed to himself as his hands moved from Rikku's hips to run along her sides before going across her belly. Rikku's breathing became erratic and she also breathed heavily, her chest heaving with each passing second especially when she felt some warm air touch the skin above her navel.

"You smell good too," said Gippal in a teasing manner, knowing he had her right where he wanted.

Rikku gasped as she felt Gippal's lips touch her navel, delivering a light yet tender peck to it. Her heart began to beat much faster now and she was afraid that she was going to pass out if she didn't do something.

That was when she felt not only his lips kissing her navel again, but also his hands as they caressed her outer thighs. Her legs shook as he ran his hands along her skin, but the real sensation came on her belly as he kissed her there again and again.

Rikku couldn't take it much longer, "B-Bmayca…"

Her pleading got Gippal's attention, "Feeling better?"

Rikku nodded slowly, and Gippal responded by licking her belly button. Her response was a quick moan that surprised even Gippal.

"Whoa," he said, having never heard Rikku make that sound before.

However in his surprise he had left himself wide open and off guard, and Rikku had noticed it even in her intimate bliss. His head was close enough to where she grabbed him by the ears with both hands and sharply twisted them to where they might get pulled off.

"Owowowowo, Rikku-!"

The girl wasn't having any of it, and she was going to make him hurt big time for what he had just did.

While details were never brought to light, the screaming from Gippal could be heard throughout the night.


	4. Comfort

**Author's Note: Sensitive material ahead! M Rated!**

* * *

The sun came up and that is when things got miserable. The humidity had rose to unbearable levels even before the sun poked over the horizon and it showed no mercy to anyone.

Rikku, who had been pretty much unable to sleep for a variety of reasons, was tired as hell and yet tried to look past that as best she could. The moogle had come into the room without the courtesy of knocking on the door. The result had been Rikku shouting at the poor creature in fluent Al Bhed, most of which a girl like her should not be allowed to say no matter the situation.

Gippal sat in the corner the whole time, and just guessing he could feel one eye on him at all times.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

Rikku continued to eat her waffles, her mouth was full when she replied to him, "Yesh I ham."

"You're eating waffles not ham," replied Gippal with a sarcastic tone. Yet he smiled.

Rikku ignored him. She swallowed her food and then spoke without trouble. "Shut it. It's too hot for your crap today."

Standing up Gippal took a seat in the chair opposite Rikku. "Too bad, because you heard what the moogle said about the heat. Sticking to the shade is going to help in the long run. But anyway, where do you want to go today?"

He expected her to respond with sarcasm, but instead Rikku didn't utter a word. Yet the young man knew exactly why she was giving him the cold shoulder. She was definitely still mad at him for what happened last night.

Rikku sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. The humidity caused her to sweat like a fountain and her skin was covered in perspiration. The end result was the fabric of her nightgown sticking to her skin and revealing her underneath. The only saving grace in the whole thing was her chest had pads over her breasts that prevented them from being revealed.

She continued to ignore him and showed no end to this attitude anytime soon.

Still, as much as he usually wanted to tease her, today Gippal wanted to take a swim. The heat was getting to him and he was started to get irritated. You'd think he'd be used to the heat being an Al Bhed and all but he must be an anomaly to his own race because even he couldn't figure out why.

Getting up from his chair Gippal grabbed the bag that the moogle had left behind for him. "I'm gonna go get changed, and if you so wish I will be heading outside to the beach. I need a cool swim to take my mind off this heat so if you want to join me you're more than welcome to."

With that he went into the bathroom to change.

Once the door had closed Rikku lowered her arms and yawned. She was so tired that she could not concentrate, even if she hadn't gone all out on Gippal after he had groped her last night and caused him so much pain that he regretted what he had done she would have been miserable.

Still, she had to admit that what Gippal had said sounded good enough to get her moving. A swim sounds like a good time...' she took the bag that the moogle had left for her and started to change quickly.

The fact that it was so hot outside made Rikku glad that she wore the new swimsuit the moogles had given her, as much as she turned out to hate it. That's because it was extremely revealing in her eyes. It was a yellow two piece bikini but the amount of coverage made her feel like she was wearing nothing. The top was standard with thin shoulder straps that tied in the back, but the bottom was a thong that was tied at the hips. Her backside was almost completely exposed, something she wasn't used to even at the beach and she didn't like it, but she had to deal with it for today

'I am not a happy customer,' thought the young woman as she walked down the stretch of beach, trying not to move too quickly as she was afraid that her swimsuit would fall off. That and she was taking advantage of the clouds in the sky. The coming storm had some clouds covering its approach that prevented the sun from showing its ugly face but at the same time did not prevent it from being any less hot.

Turns out the place that Gippal had said he would meet her at was a short with large smooth rocks covering the sides. It was a cove known as Siren's Cove, according to the sign that was on its outskirts. Gippal was already swimming in the water, unable to wait for his ex-girlfriend before the urge to get in the water hit him. Nor did Rikku have the patience to wait for him to come ashore. Just looking at the clear blue water made Rikku want to jump in herself. She did so without any hesitation. The feeling of the cool water pouring over her skin was enough to make her forget about her worries of her ex as well as the weather.

Too bad the former wasn't as easy to shake off as the latter.

The moment Gippal realized that Rikku was in his vicinity he swam under the water towards her. She didn't notice that he was gone, nor did she notice him approach her. She was floating on her back on the water's surface, staring up into the cloud filled sky and without a true care in the world.

That is until she received the shock of her life as Gippal grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her downward. Her scream of surprise had become a garble as she tried to get back to the surface. When she did she was gasping for air while Gippal resurfaced and proceeded to laugh.

Needless to say Rikku was red with fury and didn't like what he had done. "You dolt!"

"Got you good, didn't i?"

"I could have drowned!"

Gippal smiled, "Not a chance, Rikku. Not as good a swimmer as you are." He tilted his head a bit and Rikku wondered if there was anything wrong. Instead the young man shamelessly complimented her. "When I was under the water I got a good look at you . You look nice, Rikku."

Reflexively the woman had her hands cover her backside. She had expected him to say something, though not a compliment. Her reaction was treat it as a lewd comment. To hide from him Rikku dived under the water and swam in a random direction. She hoped that with her speed she would be able to avoid Gippal. She didn't want to put up with his shenanigans today and so she tried to not be a target.

She did lose him, and when she resurfaced she was in a part of the cove secluded from the rest of the area. The rocks towered over the area and the flat ones gave Rikku plenty of places to rest and catch her breath. She sat on the edge of a rock with her legs fully in the water. She sighed, her eyes looking at the storm approaching in the distance.

"As if this day couldn't get any worse—"

Rikku leaned her head back and looked up at the sky just in time to see a young man staring down at her. She gasped and then he reached for her. Before she could react she felt hands on her shoulders and underarms pulling her to her feet roughly, those same hands grabbed and felt her chest up.

"Let me go!"

The figure tossed her into the water and dove in after her. Having not taken a breath before she had been thrown in water entered her lungs and she freaked out. Gasping for air she managed to partially climb on the rock, crawling onto it and managing to get her chest on it.

The relief didn't last long as Rikku felt a pair of hands on her hips, followed quickly by a heavy handed slap on her backside. She raised her head and cried in pain, "OW!"

He smacked her on one cheek followed by the other. She kicked her legs and looked over her shoulder and saw the same man smacking her ass with his hands. Her kicking was hitting something but they seemed to do nothing to him. Either he was impervious to her blows or she wasn't hitting him in a sensible spot. Rikku even tried to crawl away but instead of escaping she got a flurry of smacks to her ass that made her cry out even louder. She screamed in Spiran and then in her native Al Bhed, her words mixed in with her shrilling screams. "Cdub dryd-KIR-oui banjand! CDUB ED!"

Giving up on trying to escape Rikku's hands went and covered her backside, denying her tormentor any more hits.

"Not going to help you, little girl," said the voice of the young man, not perturbed by her attempts to stop him. He grabbed both of her hands and held them in an iron grip on her lower back. Rikku kicked him again, feeling her feet hitting his knees and upper thighs. Knowing this she tried to go for his groin but the way he stood behind her there was no way she was going to connect.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Rikku tried to squirm free but she was not going anywhere.

She felt his free hand run across her slightly sore ass before he grabbed the hemline of her bottoms. He spoke in a lustful tone, "Because I can." He yanked her bottoms up, the result was her bottom going up and her back arching into a curve, the end result was her ass was now sticking out for this man's sick pleasure.

He pulled up again and Rikku squirmed. "Gnnngh!" Her cheeks turned deep red, more so out of shame than anything. "Damn you!"

The man smacked her ass once again and she shut her mouth. Each word of protest she gave just made him hit her harder and harder.

Then to Rikku's surprise he let her hands go, and just out of reflex to the pain she put both of her hands on her backside. A small sigh of relief almost escaped her lips when she felt his rough hands go up her back. Before she could register what he was doing, Rikku felt her humiliation go through the roof as her top was untied and pulled right off her body.

This was where she screamed like a banshee. "AHHHH!" She failed to noticed that he was no longer standing behind her and so she retreated to the water, her hands going right to her chest to cover herself. She peered up at the rock in front of her where the young man was looking at her top with a triumphant look on his face. He didn't look any older than Rikku or even Gippal, with short silver hair and a muscular build. He looked down at Rikku, unconcerned by the plight he had just put her in, or by what he had just done to her.

He looked at the tag on the top, "Nice size, though you're not the biggest chick I have seen here. Your ass more than makes up for it."

"Give it back! Right now!" said Rikku as she reached out for the top, part of her expecting him to by some illogical fantasy give it back.

He shook his head, "Nope, this is going into my collection." He draped it over his shoulder like a trophy. To add in the creep factor he sniffed the top, and he could smell her scent. "Smells nice too."

Suffering from the worst bit of humiliation in her life, Rikku sank in the water until it reached her chin.

"Well, it's time for me to hit the road, but I am sure I'll see your fine ass again. Later." He turned and climbed over a cluster of rocks and disappeared, taking Rikku's top with him.

Feeling like he was gone, Rikku climbed onto the rock, her hands covering her otherwise bare chest and feeling so frustrated and pissed at the same time. She looked down at her sore backside, and the only saving grace she could see was that the redness of her beating was a very light shade of pink.

"…what a terrible man…" she felt her eyes beginning to well up with tears, but before they could flow she wiped them away. She was determined to not cry because of this ordeal. Sure, being spanked like a child and unable to fight back was bad enough, but being sharked was the worst of it all.

She took a deep breath and ran one of her hands over her right cheek of her backside. 'I'm not gonna tell Gippal about this.' She thought to herself, not wanting to have him get worried over her.

She stopped. Worried about _her_? Gippal? She could have laughed had she not felt the sting in her skin. To be honest, and she would not admit it out loud, Rikku could use some friendly company right now. She needed comfort.

With her mind made up, Rikku went to find Gippal. She needed him.


End file.
